


Szkarłatny Uśmiech

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce is 16/17, Canon-Typical Violence, Jerome is 20/21, M/M, No Sex, possibly underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: Po ucieczce, po wydarzeniach finalnego sezonu, zarówno Jerome jak i Bruce rozwijają nową obsesję.





	Szkarłatny Uśmiech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085287) by [OnyxKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93). 



 

  
Przyszły mroczny rycerz po cichu wszedł na ogrodzony teren; jedynymi dźwięki wydawały krople deszczu spływające po jego czarnym płaszczu. Przyczajony przykucnął za niskim kontenerem klubu, do którego niedawno przyszedł — dwie noce temu. Bruce cierpliwie czekał, jego umysł skupiał się na powodzie, dlaczego przede wszystkim tu przyszedł. Pierwotny instynkt, którego nie mógł wytłumaczyć; czuł, że MUSIAŁ tu być. Mimo to, Bruce próbował przerwać to czekanie na coś, czego nie mógł wyjaśnić.

Gardłowy krzyk i mrożący krew w żyłach znajomy śmiech rozbrzmiał echem w wąskie uliczce i Bruce coraz bardziej wcisnął się w mrok. Śmiech stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy i nagle blaski czerwieni, czerni i bieli wypełniły wizje bruneta, nagle zastąpione groźnym blaskiem srebra. Bruce odchylił się srebrzystej poświaty, ale został chwycony mocną ręką za szyję i przeciągnięty do jasnego światła księżyca.

— Brucie! — I biliarder oniemiał przez wypełnione szaleństwem oczy Jeroma, delikatnie przeciągającego skalpel po bliźnie Bruce'a — Mój ulubiony ochotnik... — Oddalił się tkliwie, odsuwając ostrze i rozluźniając uchwyt na szyi Bruce'a.

Lekkie ukłucie ostrza wstrząsnęło młodzieńcem i rozbudziło go.

— Co on ci zrobił? — Jego serce zwolniło i wyprostował się. Bruce patrzył się zdumiony w niesamowite, a jednocześnie urzekające zielone oczy.

Uśmiech Jerome'a stał się prawie radosny.

— Aww, Brucie, nie wiedziałem, że się przejmujesz! — Rudy kontynuował, gdy Bruce czekał na odpowiedź — Po prostu prosta sprawa życia i śmieci. Galavan się obrócił, Strange tak samo. Śmieszne, nieprawdaż? HA HA HA

Bruce starał się pozostać obojętny, ale Jerome nie znosił ciszy.

— Zobacz... To bardzo zabawne... — I nagle Bruce znów został przyciśnięty do ściany ze skalpelem przy szyi. Pochylił się na tyle, by jego usta był tuż obok ucha Bruce'a i szepnął groźnie:

— Teraz... Co tu robisz? To nie jest miejsce dla tak pięknego chłopca, jak ty — Skończył uwodzicielskim tonem.

— Szukam Indian Hill i Hugo Strange'a — Odpowiedział stanowczo Bruce, a ta sama energia i czujność przebiegła przez niego, gdy znajdował się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji; ręka na jego gardle rozluźniła się i przejechała powoli po bliźnie.

Rudowłosy po raz kolejny był pod wrażeniem tego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się szeroko tak, jak do swojej więziennej widowni.

— Dobry chłopiec! Tak szybko wyrasta na detektywa! I w dodatku jest grzeczny. Jest jeszcze nadzieja dla ciebie, Brucie!

Bruce otworzył usta, by zażądać odpowiedzi, ale Jerome przycisnął do nich palec, ignorując zaszokowany wyraz twarzy i zaczerwienione policzki. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w przód i pchnął Bruce'a w cień, wyciągając swój nóż, gdy chłopak nim szarpnął, przyszpilając go do ściany, gdy bezdomny człowiek zaczął przechodzić obok nich. Rudzielec schował ostrze i uśmiechnął się, jak tamten zniknął i wyrwał się z uchwytu nastolatka.

Bruce zamachnął się i uderzył go w szczękę, a on tylko zaniósł się maniakalnym śmiechem, po czym wymierzył cios w brzuch chłopaka, a krew spłynęła z kącika jego ust.

 Bruce zamachnął się i uderzył go w szczękę, a on tylko zaniósł się maniakalnym śmiechem, po czym wymierzył cios w brzuch chłopaka, a krew spłynęła z kącika jego ust. Błyskawicznie, Bruce obronił się i wystartował w stronę Jerome'a, ale zareagował zbyt późno i wyższy mężczyzna przekręcił ich, tak, że upadli na ziemię i szybko usiadł na nastolatku, unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki.

— Zabiłbyś go! — Warknął groźnie Bruce, a rudowłosy spoglądał na niego niecierpliwie.

— Jeśli chcesz zostać detektywem, musisz zwracać większą uwagę na siebie. ON. NAM. PRZERYWAŁ! Cóż, co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć, Brucie? – Skończył z dziwnym wesołym uśmiechem. Bruce był rozdarty, zamrożony z niezdecydowania i przez nieustające gdakanie Jerome'a. — Teraz informacje będą cię kosztować — Wykrzyknął śpiewnym głosem.

Nie zdołał się powstrzymać i palnął:

— Kto naprawdę zarządza Indian Hill? — Kto naprawdę zarządza Indian Hill? — Spojrzał w górę z mieszaniną przekonania i własnego szaleństwa.

— Hmm... Wiem tyle, że odpowiada przed kimś innym — Pochylił się i trącił nosem szyję nastolatka, na co młodszy westchnął cicho, przerażony uczuciem ciepła i podniecania, które przeszło przez jego skórę – Spytaj jeszcze raz, chcę odebrać moją nagrodę — Mruknął do wgłębienia szyi bruneta, a Bruce rozdarł się znowu, ale chwilowe zamroczenie i ciekawość pchnęły go na przód, wraz z uczuciami, których nie mógł nazwać.

— Ile z was uciekło?

Jerome wpatrywał się w szyję Bruce'a, nim odpowiedział.

— Przynajmniej piętnastu... dwudziestu — Cofając się, oblizał usta, z których aktualnie spływała krew — Teraz część moich negocjacji — Mruknął, gdy Bruce otwierał usta, by za protestować i szybko uciszył go swoimi miękkimi wargami.

Samoczynnie zamykając oczy, Bruce był zaskoczony własnym działaniem; otworzył usta, dając starszemu mężczyźnie dostęp i jęknął, gdy ten się odsunął. Oczekując odrazy, Jerome był wstrząśnięty pozytywną reakcją i zdecydował się kontynuować; uśmiechnął się łagodnie, nim znów go pocałował.

Tracąc się w uścisku, Jerome puścił jeden z jego nadgarstków, wplątując palce w gęste kosmyki Bruce'a, pozwalając mu dalej kontrolować pocałunek. Po chwili wahania Bruce użył wolnej dłoni, by pociągnąć rudego bliżej. Niezdolny zatrzymać swoje uczucia i podniecenie, Bruce oddał się temu. Mężczyzna jęknął z uznaniem, gdy Bruce z dołu zaczął odpowiadać z większą agresją, wsuwając język do jego ust.

Oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć oddech, Jerome szepnął kusząco przy jego wargach:

— Jesteś pełen niespodzianek, prawda, Bruce? — Jesteś pełen niespodzianek, prawda, Bruce? — Nie odsunął się, ale nim brunet mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Jerome złączył znów ich usta, a młodszy tylko przyciągnął go bliżej i jęknął w jego wargi.

Chłodna dłoń wślizgnęła się pod jego sweter w momencie, gdy usłyszeli odgłosy kroków dwóch osób w dole alejki i Bruce przysiągł, że mógł usłyszeć warknięcie. Jerome przerwał pocałunek i przejechał kciukiem po opuchniętych wargach nastolatka z czułym uśmiechem. Wkrótce zmarszczył brwi, gdy kroki stały się wyraźniejsze, przyciągnął do siebie Bruce'a i pchnął go w ciemność.

— Niestety nasz "czas zabawy" został skrócony, mam nadzieję, że zagram w tę grę z tobą innym razem — Pocałował go jeszcze raz, intensywnie i czule, nim zaczął znikać w mroku.

— Teraz IDŹ! — I pomimo zdrowemu rozsądku, Bruce wystartował, przebiegając prawie trzy bloki, zanim zatrzymał się, by zaczerpnąć oddech. Spoglądając na swoje odbicie w kałuży przy świetle księżyca, zobaczył swoje oczy i bladą skórę i szkarłatny uśmiech wycięty na jego klatce piersiowej z literką "J" tuż obok niego.

Stał nad ciałami dwóch najlepszych oficerów GCPD; Jerome zrobił kilka kroków w przód i obserwował, jak światło księżyca przebija się przez chmury i samotnego nietoperza, latającego samotnie, jak światło latarni morskiej w nocy.


End file.
